


Немного

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Посасывание пальцев, алкоголь, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, милота
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Алан? Алан не ревнует.Ну, разве что совсем немного.





	Немного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little jealous.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784923) by [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

Йен немного пьян, и это... на самом деле это довольно мило. Алан нечасто видит Йена в таком состоянии, потому что он любит сохранять полный контроль над собой, но сегодня? Сегодня им есть, что отпраздновать, и текила ударила Йену в голову. Он хихикает, склонившись на плечо Элли и запустив руку в её волосы.  
Они чудесно смотрятся вдвоём. Алан раз или два задавался вопросом, заревнует ли он когда-нибудь, видя Элли в объятиях Йена, видя, как она смеётся, уткнувшись Йену в шею, обхватывая его руками, но...  
Он не чувствует ревности.  
Он ревнует Элли к Йену не больше, чем Йена к Элли, и это чудесно, это...  
Что ж.  
Возможно, он слегка ревнует Элли — но лишь потому, что для неё всё _так_ легко. Даже если люди вокруг знают, что он и Элли женаты, это всё равно другое дело, это не то же самое, что двое мужчин, что Алан и Йен... Они расплатились заранее. Никто не видит их в затемнённом углу бара, и всё же Алан не решается зарыться пальцами в густые, вьющиеся волосы Йена или взять его за руку.  
— Йен, Элли, э... Думаю, нам пора, — говорит Алан, протягивая Элли руку.  
— Ещё секундочку, — отзывается Йен и хватает Алана за запястье своими ловкими пальцами музыканта, кокетливо касаясь места прощупывания пульса. Алан мягко вздыхает, чуть улыбнувшись, но затем Йен подаётся к нему — и Алан пропускает вдох, потому что горячий влажный язык проходится по среднему пальцу, втягивает его — и указательный палец — в чужой рот. У Йена необычайно умелый рот, Алан знает это, ведь его член уже бывал там — но всё равно он давится воздухом, когда Йен смыкает губы вокруг его пальцев и посасывает, прямо...  
— Йен! — шипит Алан, и Йен фыркает, игриво обводя языком кончики его пальцев: член Алана подёргивается от внезапного прилива крови, и он не может, господи, он не может... — Элли, отведи его...  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — смеётся Элли. Её щёки налились румянцем, она тоже порядком захмелела; Алан понимает, что к машине ему придётся вести их обоих, поддерживая под плечи и пытаясь не упасть, пока они пытаются приобнять его за бёдра. — Да и не хочу...  
Йен поднимает взгляд на Алана, слегка сглотнув — и Алана пробирает дрожь.  
— Домой, — громко командует он. — Быстро.  
Йен подаётся назад, выпустив изо рта влажные пальцы, и смотрит на него — приоткрыв губы, широко распахнув свои прекрасные глаза. Элли склоняется к Йену и сообщает на ухо, посмеиваясь:  
— Думаю, кхм... думаю, доктор Грант собирается отшлёпать вас, доктор Малькольм.  
— Боже, — Йен вздрагивает, издав тихий стон, — надеюсь на это.  
Алан же поднимается из-за стола — и протягивает руки им обоим.


End file.
